


'Mama' Cas

by JenSpinner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bedtime, Cute Castiel, Cute Dean, Dad Castiel, Dad Dean, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Gay Parents, M/M, Singing Lullaby Songs, This work is Grammarly checked, dads, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 01:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14965790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenSpinner/pseuds/JenSpinner
Summary: Idea From = Mama Cass... Dream A Little Dream Of Mehttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P4T3tMkjRig





	'Mama' Cas

Dean yawned into the back of his hand, resting his top lip against the skin, he could feel his warm breath coating his hand. He stretched out his arms, face twitching at the slight click from one shoulder. He yawns again, the silent type that makes you shudder a little. He opens his eyes wide, willing himself to wake up a little, and looks down at the bottle of milk he is waiting on... Surely it has to have cooled enough by now, he picks it up and lets a few droplets splash from the nib of the bottle to his arm... 

Not painful, but not quite cool enough... Getting impatient and not wanting Cas to think that he's just left him to it by himself, Dean fills a bowl with cold water and puts the baby bottle in it, it comes up to about two-thirds of the way up the bottle, it should bring the temperature down a little quicker... 

Dean waits another two minutes, watching the seconds hand on the clock tick round and counting along in time with it in his head, to keep himself awake... He grabs the bottle and after another skin test, heads upstairs to join Cas in Jack's room, pausing on the landing as a low soothing voice reaches him... 

"Stars shining bright above you  
Night breezes seem to whisper 'I love you'  
Birds singing in the sycamore tree  
Dream a little dream of me"

Dean smiles as he peers, unnoticed, through the gap in the door, he watches Castiel with baby Jack in his arms, swaying so slowly from side to side, singing to him. Dean just watches in awe, it's almost too much as he takes in the sight of his husband, with their adoptive son... For years they had battled, battled their families into accepting them, and still, not everyone had, battled for the right to get married, battled to keep their jobs after coming out... and battled for this, their son. The adoption agency said it had taken a long time for them to find anyone willing to give their child up for a adoption to a same-sex couple and Dean had caught Castiel on more than one occasion, hidden away, crying. Eventually, Cas had confessed that he thought they would never be given a baby... 

"Say 'Night-ie night' and kiss me  
Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me  
While I'm alone and blue as can be  
Dream a little dream of me"

Dean pushes the door softly and steps into the room, Castiel turns and gives him a soft smile, while Jack is staring up at him in his arms. The smile on Castiel's face, speaks a thousand words, Dean can see it all laid out, like a story of... his joy, his relief, his love, his hopes, his dreams... His family. Dean smiles back at him, his heart swelling up with a warm fuzziness. He walks up to Castiel and plants a soft kiss on his cheek, before leaning over Jack and kissing his tiny son's forehead. He straightens up, turns and moves behind Castiel, wrapping his arms around his waist loosely and sways with him... 

Together, as Jack enjoys his bottle, they finish the song.

"Stars fading but I linger on, dear  
Still craving your kiss  
I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear  
Just saying this

Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you  
Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you  
But in your dreams whatever they be  
Dream a little dream of me"


End file.
